


Sleepy Sunday

by mansikka



Series: Love, As Simple As This [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Sex, M/M, Rain, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Michael and Alex indulge in a lazy Sunday
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Love, As Simple As This [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569577
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95
Collections: RNM NWaF Weekend 2019





	Sleepy Sunday

Michael's head is a little thick, and something unpleasant has taken up residence on his tongue. He smacks his lips together to work out just how bad it is, then curls up in his pillow, reaching across the sheets to see if Alex is awake.

He isn't there. Michael's brain is a little foggy from all that acetone last night, though not too fuzzy. He hopes it's no worse for Alex after all his scotch. Michael groans as he props himself up on his hands then turns and sits, dropping his head back against the headboard with a soft _oof_.

"Alex?" he croaks out, not able to hear him answer. He must be in the bathroom. Michael hopes again that he isn't feeling too unwell. He closes his eyes listening to the continued patter of the rain against the window, and tries to focus his thoughts to summon bottles of water into the room. He hears a splutter of laughter and Alex calling out for him to stop, smiling when Alex walks into their bedroom with a laden tray.

"You nearly took me out with these things," Alex says, nodding to the water bottles balanced on the corner of the tray. He lowers it on to Michael's lap then leans to get a kiss to his forehead before leaving again, only to return with his own tray.

"Breakfast in bed?"

"I thought we could both use it," Alex replies as he carefully sits beside him. He looks about as good as Michael feels; Michael notices the painkillers in the corners of both their trays and leans to steal a kiss in thanks.

"You are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"You always get sentimental when I make you food," Alex retorts, smiling as he picks up his knife and fork. He might not cook _much_, but his breakfasts are Michael's favorites, plates piled high with sausage, bacon, hash browns, and eggs.

There is little talking as they eat, Michael feeling more like himself with every bite. By the time their plates are clear he is comfortable and sleepy again. He gestures for Alex to pick up his coffee then sends their trays to the kitchen, bumping his forehead against Alex's shoulder before thankfully draining his cup.

"A little more?" Alex asks, holding the French press in his other hand and waving it. Michael holds out his cup for a refill, drinking it with a grateful sigh.

"Well, that was the best way to start the day."

"We deserved it."

"We did," Alex agrees, yawning. They should probably wait a little while before sleeping again given how full they both are. Though Michael knows if they don't move soon they'll drop off anyway.

"I had a dream," Michael says, turning to drape an arm over Alex careful not to press against his stomach. He tucks his face into Alex's neck, telling himself he won't fall asleep sat up.

"Oh?"

"The hand-fasting ceremony. We were dancing. Still holding on to those ribbons. That was it, really, but it was a good one."

Alex hums in agreement, kissing the back of his head. "That's always a good dream. I want to look at our scrapbook again now."

"When we get up."

Alex hums again, running a hand down Michael's arm. "Later."

Michael knows they are in danger of sleeping but is now too comfortable to move. Though they _should_; otherwise there will be cricked necks and indigestion. "You wanna watch the rain with me for a while?"

"We could grab some juice. Watch from the porch?"

"We'd need to get dressed."

"Why?" Alex asks with a goading smile, extricating himself from Michael's grasp and already jumping out of bed—far more athletically than Michael is feeling. He must have left his prosthetic on when he sat down to eat.

"Because it'll be cold out? And _you'll_ be cold?"

"_You'll_ be with me."

Well, how is Michael supposed to argue with that? He follows him out, pausing only to gulp down the glass of juice Alex has left him on the side. The rain sounds heavier for Alex throwing the door open. Alex's laughter is infectious. As Michael steps out he is splashing around in the puddles already forming on their porch. Michael's hands flare out automatically for fear of him slipping, but Alex shows no such concern.

"It's so _cold_," Alex says grinning at him completely enthralled.

"You don't want a sweater or something?"

"No." Alex stretches his arms skywards and leans out of the porch, his tongue darting out to catch raindrops as they fall. Michael steps up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder. They watch the rain until Alex starts shivering, and Michael insists they go back to bed.

"Bath first," Alex says with kisses to his neck to convince him; not that Michael takes much persuasion at all. He installed the bath for Alex even before he moved into the cabin knowing how much Alex loves long, leisurely soaks. Their shared baths together have become one of Michael's favorite things.

"Sounds good," Michal replies, letting himself be led through to the bathroom.

"And _then_ sleep," Alex adds, bending to start the water running.

Michael strokes his fingertips down Alex's back tucking them into the waistband of his boxers and tugging them down. Alex rests his hands on the side of the tub and smiles back at him over his shoulder. Today, Michael thinks, is going to be a beautiful, lazy day.

* * *

"That's _nice…_"

Alex gives him a half smile only in answer, fingers curled into the back of Michael's hair before he drops his forehead against his, writhing in his lap. Unhurried; this is an indulgent afternoon that started out with kisses in the kitchen as they made coffee, and led to Michael on his knees sucking Alex into his mouth. And now they're here on the couch, Alex squeezing around him in this blissful tightness that Michael will never get enough of feeling. He lets his head fall back against the couch and groans for Alex dropping his head to mouth over his neck.

"I could do this all day."

"Oh. I know you could," Michael agrees, stroking his hands up Alex's thighs. And since Alex is a tease he winks at him, then leans back so he's resting his hands on Michael's knees, circling his hips in the exact way he knows Michael likes.

Michael can't not _touch._ He runs his fingertips over his thighs again then up his chest, a swipe of thumb over his nipples before over his bottom lip. Alex sucks on it, glancing up to meet his eyes, firing fresh heat through Michael that he groans for, his hips jolting up of their own accord.

He curls one hand around Alex's waist to keep him balanced and the other around his cock, stroking him slow. Alex whines for it, rocking up to thrust into his hand.

"I thought we were doing this all day?"

"We are."

"Then, why are you in such a hurry?"

Alex smiles in answer, leaning forward again to wrap his arms around Michael's shoulders. He tries to kiss him, repeatedly missing because they can't stop smiling.

"I love you," Alex whispers, words Michael will never tire of hearing.

"Well. I love you too, Alex."

"Yeah?"

"_Yes_."

"Then you should pick me up," Alex says, stirring his hips harder.

"...I should?"

"We should go back to _bed_."

Michael doesn't need telling twice. He pulls Alex flush to him with one arm then levers himself up from the couch with the other, groaning as he adjusts to Alex's weight. Which isn't difficult, it's almost muscle memory; it's not like they haven't done _this_ particular move a hundred times before.

"Wall first," Alex adds as wraps his legs around him, still trying to writhe down on his cock.

Well, how is Michael to refuse him _that_? He stumbles to the nearest surface pressing Alex against it, using the angle to fuck him slow. Alex calls out his name in encouragement, clutching at him and wrapping his legs higher.

"Okay?" Michael asks, closing his eyes for the feel of Alex slotting his fingers through his hair.

"_Yes_."

It takes them a while to make it to the bedroom, with Michael getting him up against another wall on the way when he loses his footing, the two of them laughing as they grip each other tight. Michael's knees fail him when they reach the bedroom, toppling on to the bed and making Alex _oof_ for his weight.

"You okay, Alex?" Michael asks, as Alex slides his feet up the bed parting his legs for Michael to slide back into him.

"I am now," Alex replies, arching as he fills him. He drops his hands back against the pillows, waggling his fingers for Michael to slot his through. Is there any better way to spend a Sunday than lazy afternoon sex, holding hands with the man he loves?

After, when they're sated, and sleepy, and Alex has decided to sleep on _him_ instead of the bed, Michael traces patterns over his back with such a sense of contentment that he is almost overwhelmed for it.

"I love you," Alex says again, the words falling from their lips so easily these days it's hard to remember a time when they went without them.

Michael sweeps his hands over Alex's back and hugs him close, the ring on his finger catching his attention as he does making him sigh and smile to himself. Life is _good_.

It's still raining. They have _hours_ left of their Sunday to indulge in one another, shutting the world outside, before they'll have to sleep to be ready for their weeks ahead. Hours left for more memories to make, moments to share, and to love and be loved.

"I love you, too," Michael whispers raising his head just enough to kiss the back of Alex's, falling asleep to the sound of the rain.


End file.
